Getting to Know You, Again
by HPSG1
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married. How will Harry, Ron, and Ginny take the news? After so many years of separation? Also this is PG for now
1. Default Chapter

Draco and Hermione are married. How will Harry, Ron, and Ginny take the news? After so many years of separation?  
  
Harry Potter was watching for the snitch, when all of the sudden a bludger came flying past his head. He spun out of the way as Ron Weasley speed past him, with the Quaffle and the Weasley twins hot on his tail after the bludger.  
  
"You alright there Harry??" he asked as he pasted.  
  
"Yup, just fi." he started to say when his eyes landed on the Golden Snitch inches from the other Seekers left ear. He took off just as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy arrived. The portkey they used was slightly off. They walked to their seats and Hermione gasped as Harry and the other Seeker collided.  
  
"Shit" Draco said as he left his seat and a time out was called. Draco somehow got past security and on to the field. He ran right up to Harry as the rest of Harry's team ran up, with Oliver Wood in the lead.  
  
"Harry you ok??" Wood asked his voice full of concern. The last time Wood and Harry had played Quidditch was back at Hogwarts. Once Harry graduated, Oliver Wood, the three Weasley brothers, Angelina, Katie and Harry had made a new Quidditch team, The Horntails. Right now they were playing an American team, the Eagles.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Harry said sitting up, then laying back down, "no maybe not. I have a splitting headache. I can't sit up."  
  
"Shit, ok, well we won't forfeit, we can't. Who is in backup right now??" Oliver asked looking at the Weasley brothers.  
  
"Oliver, we never signed a backup Seeker. You should know that." Fred said.  
  
"Damn it, I guess we have to for.." Oliver started to say as he looked over and saw the former Slytherin King, Draco Malfoy running toward them.  
  
"Wait, I can take over. I played Seeker for Slytherin." Draco said as he was gasping for breath.  
  
"Fine with me, what about you Harry?" Wood asked.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Ok, we need 10 minuets please." Wood said to the Referee.  
  
"10 minuet break to The Horntails" the Referee shouted as the Horntails filed off the field.  
  
"So Malfoy, how long have you gone with out playing?" Wood asked.  
  
"About 2 months. But I can handle this."  
  
"Ok, let's go"  
  
"Draco, take my broom, its better then the teams." Harry said.  
  
Draco looked at the broom and smiled, it was a Newbus. The fastest broom on the market. "Thanks Harry" he said as he rushed out of the room with the rest of the team.  
  
The game started again, and within 10 minuets Draco had the Snitch. The Horntails had won 300 to 160. They were ecstatic. It was their first victory since they had become a team. Harry was talking to Draco when all of the sudden Harry's eyes land upon a slim, brown hair girl. He looked at her face, and right away knew it was his best friend, Hermione Granger. She smiled when she saw the tall black hair boy she had been a friend with at school. He had, finally in their final year, defeated Lord Voldemort. But once she, Ron and Harry left Hogwarts, they went their own way, no one contacting the other after 5 years.  
  
"Hermione, it's great to see you again." Harry said as he carefully pulled her in to a hug, seeing that she was with child.  
  
"It's great to see you also. How have you been Harry?" she asked when she heard a shout from behind them. She turned as saw Fred, George, Ron and Ginny running toward her. She smiled at the four redheads. Her gaze dropped to Ginny's belly, which was large, like hers. Probably meaning that she was finally married and with child.  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione, I can't believe you are here!" Ron said when he reached her. He too pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Well I heard that The Horntails were playing here in America, so I came to see if I could see you, Fred, George and Harry play."  
  
At that point an elderly witch came up to her and quickly whispered to her and Draco. Hermione turned to the team.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must leave. There is an emergency. I will owl you soon. Maybe we can get together some day." She hugged Harry and Ron as Ron said "how bout tomorrow evening? At my house."  
  
"I will owl you and let you know. Bye." She said as she and Draco left.  
  
"I wonder what that was about, and why Malfoy left with her?" Harry asked as they all turned to the locker rooms to change.  
  
At the Malfoy Manor:  
  
"Mother!" Draco yelled as he arrived via Floo Powder, with Hermione right behind him. The two of them made their way up to the Malfoy's bedroom. Draco saw his mother lying on the bed with two medi-witches beside her. She looked thin and pale. Not the strong witch either remembered when they left the Manor two years before. Draco ran in and stopped beside his mother when Hermione heard someone clear his throat behind her. She turned and saw Lucius Malfoy standing behind her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." She said nodding her head.  
  
"Hermione, please come with me." He said, with the look of fear in his eyes.  
  
They walked to Mr. Malfoy's study. The door sealed behind them and he turned to her.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you, but Narcissa won't make it. She has what Muggles call in-ful-enza. What ever that means. The Medi-witches told me that because it is a Muggle sickness, any witch, but not wizard, exposed to it. They said that there is no cure for it in the Wizarding world. Is there a cure in the Muggle world?"  
  
"There is one for Muggles, but I don't know if it would work for Wizards and Witches. Since I am Muggle-born, I have had the shot, and I won't be affected. You said that it only affects Witches, I am going to check to see if this baby is a boy or girl. I am going to my parents for a week. I can get checked, don't worry, this world will not be exposed. This will also allow me to get the medicine. We can then ship it to Hogwarts and see if Snape can figure out if he can make a potion to cure it and protect everyone." She said.  
  
Mr. Malfoy nodded. "I will get a portkey ready for you tomorrow. You can leave here tomorrow evening."  
  
"Okay. I'm going up to see how everything is. I will tell Draco."  
  
"That's fine. I will start arranging for a portkey. I would like Draco to go with you."  
  
Hermione walked out of the study and up to the master bedroom where Draco was sitting with his mother. He had tears in his eyes. He looked up as she stepped in.  
  
"Draco love, we need to talk. Lets go out to the hall so your mother can sleep."  
  
They stepped out to the hall and she told him. He was sad, yes, but he pulled himself together and whispered to her that he would love to go to Muggle America with her. She went into the room with Draco and sat down to write a letter to Ron.  
  
*Ron, Hey it's Mione. I was wondering if you were busy tonight. If not, you, Harry, Fred, George and I should get together for dinner. Each person should bring a date, be it a wife or a girlfriend. I am bringing my baby's father. Owl back ASAP.  
  
With love Hermione*  
  
She folded it and sent it with the Tawny owl that belonged to the Malfoy family.  
  
At Ron's house:  
  
"Hey Lav, we got an owl from Hermione. She wants to go to dinner tonight. Wanna go?" Ron asked his wife as the Tawny owl swooped in and landed on his shoulder. He fed it some bread and the owl hooted, but stayed, awaiting the answer.  
  
"Sure. I would love to see Mione again. Who is going to be there?"  
  
"Lets see, it says Harry, Fred and George are invited with dates of course. She says she going to bring her baby's father."  
  
"Ok, let her know we will be there."  
  
Ron grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote  
  
*Lavender and I will see you at 6. How about we go to a Muggle restaurant here? Its called Iceberg. It had great food, no it's not cold.  
  
Ron*  
  
He handed the letter to the owl and sent him off At Harry's house  
  
"Hey Harry, we have a letter from Hermione. She wants you, Ron, Fred, George and her along with dates to go to dinner tonight." Ginny yelled up to her husband.  
  
"Owl her back and tell her ok. I was just talking with Ron. He told her we would go to Iceberg at 6. Ron also told Fred, George, Katie and Angie." He yelled back.  
  
*Mione,  
  
Harry and I would love to join you. 6 at Iceberg.  
  
Lots of love  
  
Ginny Potter*  
  
She handed the owl the letter and the owl soared off, back to the Malfoy Manor. At the Manor:  
  
"Mione, I don't think I can go. I really don't want Harry and Ron to kill me. It's going to be nine former Gryffindors and one former Slytherin."  
  
"Draco, we are going to dinner with them, whether you like it or not, and if you're not good, you can sleep on the couch." Hermione said as she finished getting ready. They were going by Floo Powder to Rick's bar and pub (the American version of the Leaky Caldron) and catching a taxi to Iceberg. Draco sighed and finished getting ready as they stepped to the fireplace and shouted "Rick's bar and pub!"  
  
Meanwhile at Iceberg, everyone was waiting for Hermione and her husband.  
  
"I don't know, but for some reason I have a feeling that Mione and Malfoy are together." Harry said.  
  
"Why would you think that? They hate each other." Ron said just as Hermione walked up.  
  
"Hi everyone." She said while smiling.  
  
"Hermione, where is your husband?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"He's coming, he just had something to take care of first. There he is!" she said not a minute later, smiling at the Slytherin King walking to the table.  
  
The rest of the table just looked up and gasped as he neared.  
  
"Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, um, Katie, and Angie. Pleased to see you all." Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Mione, you and him are together?!" Ron spat.  
  
"Yes Ron, we are, at least that is what I am told." Hermione said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Yes, Mione, we are together." Draco said.  
  
"Well, um, congratulations Mione and Draco." Fred said, smiling and turning beat red.  
  
"Thank you Fred, or should we start calling you Mr. Beet?" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"No, I would prefer Mr. Weasley if you don't mind." He said in a playful huff. "Err..no, I don't think so. Mr. Weasley is your father. Just like Mrs. Weasley is your mother, and so on and so forth. Come on lets eat, I'm starving."  
  
After a while of small talk, Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Hey, Mione, how did you and Sir Slytherin get together?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Well, it happened about a year after we left Hogwarts..."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"I will take this dress, please." Hermione told the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper smiled and took the dress, wrapping it up and placing it in a box. The dress itself was a deep crimson, with a swoop neck and a low cut back. It reached the floor, and on Hermione, it hung on all the correct places, showing off her beauty, but hiding her flaws. She paid and then took the box and went into the Leaky Cauldron to head into Diagon Alley. She had to pick up a new wand and some quills. She got to Diagon Alley, got her wand and quills and was about ready to leave when a strong pair of hands grabbed her. She looked and saw it was Crabbe and Goyel. No telling what they wanted. "Leave her alone and beat it." Came a misty voice. "Aw Malfoy, she's a Mudblood, come on, we need to finish her." Whined Crabbe. "I said leave her alone and beat it. Don't make me kill you two, you both know that I am smarter then both of you, combined. Now BEAT IT!" Malfoy hissed. Both Crabbe and Goyle let her go and then left in a huff. "Thanks Malfoy." Hermione said. "Your welcome." He said as he started to walk away. "Wait! Why did you help me?" "It's a long story. How about you come to the Malfoy Manor tonight at say, 7:00, and I will explain it." "Will that be okay? I thought your father hatted Muggle-born witches and wizards." "That was true. I will explain it tonight," he said as he left. "Oh and come by Floo." Hermione looked at him confused as another figure appeared at her side. "Who was that Mione?" he asked. "That was someone from school, James. Lets go, I want to get this stuff home now." Draco watched the pair and wondered if he was her boyfriend or husband. He hoped not. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey now it is going to get totally AU. Basically, Sirius and Narcissa ARE NOT related. You'll see why.  
  
That night at 7:00, Hermione walked into the fireplace and dropped the Floo Powder. As she did she yelled "MALFOY MANOR!" Within seconds she appeared in one of the living rooms at the Manor.  
  
"Ah, you must be Miss Granger. I am Lucius Malfoy. Please follow me. Draco is already in the formal living room waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you" she said, looking confused.  
  
The two people entered the large living room. In there was Narcissa Malfoy along with Draco.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, looking tense.  
  
"Miss Granger, please have a seat and relax. There is no need to be so tense."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and inwardly smiled, knowing so well that there was a reason for her to look tense.  
  
"Hermione, welcome to the Malfoy Manor. Mother, Father, could you please excuse us, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Very well Draco. Dinner will be served in an hour. I will send a house elf to inform you when it is ready." Narcissa said.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Draco said as the older Malfoys walked out.  
  
"Ok, so why am I here and why don't your parents hate me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"First, I need you to answer a question for me. Who was that guy I saw you with in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"That was my brother, James."  
  
"I thought Muggles couldn't see anything Wizard."  
  
"Ok, I found out this last year that I am a half-blood. My mother is a Muggle and my father was a Wizard. Well, my mother had me and then my father had to go, he had to hide, Voldemort had risen and he didn't want any harm to come to me or my mother because he was on the light side. He basically was Professor Dumbledore's right-hand man. After 2 years, my father had not come back, and so my mother married Bill Granger. I have lived with that name forever. Then my real father did die; Death Eaters killed him in our 5th year. When my mother told me about my real father, I had the choice to change my last name, or just staying with Granger. I stayed with it, but I contacted the Ministry of Magic and I found out I had a half brother. He is a pure blood wizard. So that is who he is and that is why he was with me."  
  
"What was your father's name?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"What? Wow. Wait, I don't remember a James Black going to Hogwarts, ever."  
  
"He didn't, he went to The American Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our dad didn't want anyone to know there was any relation."  
  
"Well that is the reason my parents don't hate you. They found out from Dumbledore right before he died. I have been trying to get in touch with you ever since then, but it seemed like right after the funeral you dropped off the face of the planet. I just happened to be in Diagon Alley today when I saw Crabbe and Goyale grab you. They don't know anything about you, so I knew that they were going to do something if I had not stepped in and stopped them."  
  
"Thank you again Draco, the reason you have not been able to find me is that well the fact is, is a witch or wizard does not want to be found, they can't be. I have been at Hogwarts, helping Headmistress McGonagall repair everything, then I spent some time with Fred and George Weasley, getting there shop fixed up after the last battle, then I finally went to America to find my brother. He is now living here, because well after Sirius died, his mother came here to fight with the Order and Voldemort himself killed her. James heard the news, but could not leave AIWW because of the danger. Dumbledore informed Headmaster Max Smith about the death, and then the Order all went to America to have the funeral. I remember James asking about his father. How he died. Harry and James never knew that they had a connection. I never said anything to James because I didn't know who his father was. So after graduation, James worked for the America's Ministry of Magic. Then I found him and we both came here to live. James is now DADA Teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"And, Hermione, what about you? What are going to do now that you know about your father and your brother is teaching at your old school?" Draco asked, wondering if they would be working side by side.  
  
"Minerva offered me the position of Transfiguration Professor and Head of Griffindor House. I was all too happy to go back, so I am. What about you Draco, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I, dear Hermione am going to become the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." Draco said, smiling.  
  
"WHAT?! What about Snape?"  
  
"He is still there. He got a new position, there is now a Dueling Class at Hogwarts. Snape decided that he would take over that class. Finally he realized that he wasn't getting the DADA position. He gave up."  
  
The hour passed quickly, it was if all of the sudden a knock came to the door.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dobby is coming to inform Master Draco and Mistress Hermione that dinner is ready. Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa is already seated."  
  
"Thank you Dobby."  
  
Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers, and with a small pop he was gone.  
  
"Draco, was that Dobby, as in the Dobby that Harry set free?" Hermione asked as they were going to the dining room.  
  
"Yes. He came back and we took him in, he of course gets weekends off. He doesn't want pay, so that money goes into a Ginggotts vault that we empty once a month and get the house elves new clothes. We finally got them to realize that we were not setting them free, but just making look decent." Draco explained as they approached the dinning room.  
  
"Draco, Miss Granger, please have a seat." Lucius said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Dinner passed without a hitch and then finally it was time for Hermione to return to her home. She smiled and thanked the Malfoys again then turned and hugged Draco. He hugged her back and then when they pulled back, he leaned forward and he captured her lips with his. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for access. She obliged and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms until there was a cough from behind Draco. They broke apart and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well I best be off. Thank you again, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Dinner was wonderful. I hope to see the both of you soon." Hermione said, then she took some Floo Powder and dropped it. As she did she yelled "12 Grimhiud Place!" and she disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione arrived home and saw James sitting on the couch, looking comfortable.  
  
"Hello James."  
  
"Hey 'Mione, where were you?"  
  
"At Malfoy Manor. I told you that."  
  
"Oh yeah, hey we got letters from Hogwarts. Yours is over on the table."  
  
"Thank you James."  
  
Hermione walked over to the table and picked up the letter and opened it.  
  
*Miss Granger,  
  
The new term starts of course on September 1. I would like you here on August 20. I know you attended this school, but this is make sure you know your way around, along with planing your classes and meeting all the other Professors. The Hogwarts Express will be departing Platform 9¾ at 8:00 AM. You may, if you wish Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk up to the castle. Please send return owl on your wish.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Headmistress*  
  
"What are you going to do James?" Hermione asked after she read the letter.  
  
"I think I will Apparate, I can get more sleep and have time to go to Diagon Alley. How bout you 'Mione?"  
  
"I'll go with you, since you don't know where it is."  
  
"Ok, well unfortunately, as you know, today is the 19. I don't know why the letters arrived so late, but I guess we will get our supplies tomorrow. We can get up at like 9 and spend the day together. We haven't done that since I moved here."  
  
"That sounds good. Now I will send a letter back to Minerva. Can I use Lanche? 'Night is not up for the trip. I will take her with us tomorrow and take her to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Yeah its fine, I will go get him."  
  
Hermione smiled as she sat down with a quill and piece of parchment.  
  
*Professor McGonagall,  
  
James and I are going to Apparate to Hogsmeade tomorrow about 3. We should arrive at the castle shortly after that. Also, could I now go by the name Black? Both my parents have passed away, and I want to hold on to my real father's last name as long as I can.  
  
Hermione Granger-Black *  
  
She took the owl, tied it to his leg and sent him on his way.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
The next morning, James and Hermione rose and went to Diagon Alley. Hermione had her owl safely in her cage as they approached Magical Menagerie. They went in and she spoke to the witch.  
  
"What can I help you with today?"  
  
"Midnight, my owl is a bit off color. I don't know why. She has been for about a week." Hermione said.  
  
"Hmmmmm, well lets take a look."  
  
After about five minuets, the witch looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"The only reason she is off color is because she is going to lay an egg very soon. She must have found a male and they mated. Now just let her rest, get a larger cage and give her nesting materials and she should be fine. She won't be up to long trips until her owlet is on it's own. Would you like to buy another?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Come on 'Mione, buy one, I'll pay for it, that will be my gift to you for becoming a professor." James said.  
  
"Ok, I'll get another one."  
  
Hermione looked up and looked at all the owls. Then a Snowy Owl fluttered down and looked at her with huge amber eyes. Hermione looked at the owl and was reminded of another Snowy Owl, Hedwig. She smiled and said, "I'll take this one."  
  
"Wonderful choice. This is Snow Angel. She is one of the last Snowy Owls in England. Her mother was sold about 10 years ago to a student that was starting his first year at Hogwarts School. I remember it like it was yesterday. The person who bought her was..."  
  
"Harry Potter" Hermione said, "The owl's name was Hedwig, and might I add, she is still alive."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Harry is my best friend."  
  
"Well, if you ever see him, let him know I would like to see him and his owl again."  
  
"I will." Hermione said as James paid for the owl and the larger cage for Midnight. They walked out and Hermione looked at the time. It was 14:50.  
  
"James, we gotta go."  
  
They summoned the Knight Bus, got back to their house and started packing their trunks. Then they shrunk the trunks and took a hold of the owls and each other's hands and Apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Welcome back Miss Granger, welcome Mr. Black." came a voice. 


End file.
